The Trials
by JEC00k
Summary: Will Solace has signed up to go through intense trials in order to join the Royal Guard, but he'll have to deal with Octavian and several other jerks in order to make it through to the end. Thankfully, he makes friends with some candidates and even a guard named Nico. At the same time, Octavian will try to push through the trials, the princess herself aiding him. Swearing. AU.


**(no word count for the multichap-I don't wanna keep up with that right now. I'm too lazy :P )**

In the country of Eleno, it was an honor to be a castle guard. Any old farmer's boy could enlist in the King's Royal Army, but only by enduring a mysterious set of trials could a soldier become a guard to the royal family. Many young men and women had tried and failed to join the Royal Guard. And as fall season rolled around once again, a young practitioner's boy had finally come of age to try for the Royal Guard. Will Solace, at just barely age sixteen, stepped into the training grounds just outside the castle walls, believing himself ready for whatever the Captain of the Guard was about to throw at him.

He was, of course, very mistaken about that.

Will wore a simple leather vest over his old white blouse. His trousers were heavy and not meant for combat or athleticism, and his boots were made for daily use, not riding horses. Despite his lacking in gear, Will felt ready to take on the world. The other candidates didn't look much better than he did, save the few who came from obviously wealthier families, so Will figured the field was even enough.

He started analyzing his competition. One girl was kicking at the dirt and wore peasant clothes similar to Will's, although she did have a pair of sturdy leather gloves. One boy fidgeted with the strings of his shirt. He was nervous, Will could tell that much, so Will decided to calm him down and hopefully make a new friend. Friends would be useful in getting through the upcoming trials. Will didn't feel very good about how toned some of the other candidates looked, so having an ally could help him against those candidates.

Will found out the names of the girl with gloves and the fidgety boy. Katie Gardner was a servant to a lord out in the country and her family served there as well. She helped tend the grounds and watch the children. Cecil Markowitz had been raised by gypsies and highwaymen but hoped to join the guard in order to create a better image for gypsies and end highway robbery. They were both nervous, but Katie seemed to be hiding a loud side and Cecil's eyes twinkled with mischief from years on the road.

"So Will," Katie began, "What's a doctor's boy doing trying to join the guard. Sounds like medicine is your field."

Will shrugged. "I've always looked up to the royal guard. I figure I can be of extra service if I can defend the royal family and treat wounds or illness in a dire situation. I want to be more than a doctor. I want to do something truly meaningful."

"Isn't healing people meaningful?" Cecil asked.

"Not for me it isn't. At least it isn't enough."

Katie clicked her tongue but didn't contest Will's opinion. For that, Will was grateful.

Cecil turned to Katie, "So why'd you want to join up?"

Katie was about to answer Cecil's question when a horn sounded across the grounds. Two men on horses galloped over to the group of young adults. One had slightly tanned skin and messy dark hair. His eyes were dark and filled with joy, similar to his smile. The second man had dark skin and a shaved head. His expression was hard and Will got the feeling that he was the unforgiving type.

Around the edge of the field, Will could make out a few younger soldiers setting up for what Will could only guess to be the first test. They gathered weapons and rope, but Will couldn't tell what weapons or exactly what the objects would be needed for.

The dark skinned man spoke first, "Welcome brave Elenians. Today will begin your candidacy for a position in the Royal guard. First of all, I know many of you have heard nasty rumors about these trials that you must face. I assure you that each one is necessary for proving that you have the ability to protect our King, Queen, and Princess."

The second man chose to speak at that moment, "While these trials will test you, we don't want anyone to think this is a competition. If every one of you makes it through the trials, then we would love to have you all join our ranks. This is simply a series of skill tests, so you don't need to sabotage one another."

The first man nodded. "Thank you, David." He turned back toward the candidates. "You all will be guided through the trials by other members of the guard. Best of luck to you all!" With a wave of his hand, the man galloped off.

The other man laughed, seemingly completely carefree, "I'm Captain David Evernut, in case you were wondering. And that was Captain James Smith. We're in charge of you lot. And if you want to make it through this, then you'd best call us my our rank and surnames." Captain Evernut winked playfully before galloping off, smiling to himself as he went.

A guy behind Will huffed. "Weird guys," he grumbled. Will turned to see a tanned guy with cropped hair staring at where the Captain had exited.

"You're fairly strange yourself, Marcus," a blonde guy chided from further back in the crowd.

"Fuck off, Octavian. At least I'm not deluding myself. You don't have the strength to make the guard."

"Ooo," the blonde cooed. "You're a feisty Marcus today. You know, I heard there was a general knowledge portion of the trials. Did you make sure to ask your Governess how to read before coming here?"

"You stuck-up ass-" Marcus started toward Octavian, but a well-built brown haired girl stepped in. "Move, girl!" Marcus yelled.

"Excuse me? I have a name and it sure as Hades isn't 'girl.' "

Marcus looked past her to Octavian, "You think I care?"

Without hesitating, she socked Marcus in the jaw, sending him to the ground. "It's Clarisse, by the way." She turned around to face Octavian. "You owe me fucking big time."

The blonde, who was rather scrawny looking, simply shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'll have to see how I can pay you back."

Marcus moaned from his place in the dirt and tried to push himself to his feet. His hands slipped from underneath him, sending him back to the ground. Will was just happy that he wasn't the sorriest looking person at the castle that day.

One of the guards took that moment to run over. "Okay, everybody! Why don't we get started for today? My name's Percy and I'm here to help you all make it through these tests. Now, nobody's getting knocked out of the game just yet. Today is an introduction for all of you so that you can get used to how we do things here at the castle and get used to your company. Make friends and play nice," he looked over at Clarisse and Octavian, "because those who can't cooperate aren't fit for the guard."

Octavian smirked, but didn't say anything. Clarisse huffed pointedly, and the guard hardened his expression.

"Today is combat. One on one fights. Each section will have a guard to watch over you and give you pointers. You'll rotate stations so that we can gauge your combat skills. Again, no one goes home today, but it's a test nevertheless."

The guy smiled gently, and Will felt his nerves relax a little.

"Alright, make a line so I can assign you stations."

The group proved to be very bad at making lines. After shuffling around and everyone trying to direct each other, they finally wobbled into place, one behind the other. Percy would give each person a station, then that person would scamper off. The line then shuffled forward a bit. The guy was pretty damn efficient, Will would give him that. Although he had been placed at the near back of the line, in just a few short minutes Will had Percy's finger in his face, which then directed him over to the "shield" station. Shields didn't sound super exciting to Will, but he jogged over to the station that Percy motioned to nevertheless.

Each station was a fighting ring outlined by simple wooden fencing. The shields station had-surprise-shields hung all over the hastily made fence. From inside the ring, a girl with copper skin and dark hair waved Will over.

"Come in!"

Will awkwardly maneuvered over the fencing, his foot catching in the gaps between the wood. Next to him, Cecil hopped over the fence with ease. Seeing Cecil's agility, Will wondered for the thousandth time why he was even trying. Cecil had easy maneuverability on his side. Will had… medicine.

"Looks like we're here together," Cecil said with a grin.

"Looks like."

Will flopped off the fence with a huff. The girl in front of him cocked her eyebrow, but decided not to comment, rather, she began explaining the task.

* * *

Clarisse twirled her spear from across the ring, attempting to intimidate Octavian, as he best explained her movement. She seemed eager to fight, turning the weapon in her hands fluidly, clearly used to handling a spear in combat. Octavian had none of those things going for him, but figured he could get through the trials with what he knew in fencing and agility.

Unless Clarisse killed him. That would be problematic.

Their instructor hadn't given many directions, just telling the two candidates to have at it. He was now sitting off to the side, spaced out in a random direction. Octavian huffed at the man's behavior, then turned back to Clarisse.

"You know this isn't for real, yes?

"Do you really think I care? I want to prove my worth early. Get this shit over with and move on to the real business."

Octavian leveled his spear at her, "Then let's spar."

They rotated in opposite directions after just ten minutes in one ring, letting different candidates meet each other and somewhat gauge each other's abilities. Will was beat in just about every ring he stepped into, from shields to maces (in which they used wooden weapons). Will only ever won when he was at spears with a candidate named Clovis, who was far too sleepy to defend himself.

Octavian won and lost here and there, which was fine with him. He faced off against Marcus in the daggers ring, Marcus has an affinity for heavy weapons, and Octavian's lighter size won out. True, the loss only served to increase Marcus' hate, but the win was all that mattered in Octavian's book.

The candidates were congratulated on their first day by Percy, then told to go home, and that there would be no time for subsequent questions. The crowd filed out of the grounds, each returning to the city streets where commoners shuffle about.

Will stared blankly at the city. He hadn't performed well at all today-maybe he shouldn't come back for the second day. No one would notice nor would they wouldn't care.

A weight settled on Will's shoulders-not just emotionally. Cecil flashed a grin at Will, "C'mon," he said. "I think they don't send people home the first day because people will send themselves home. At least stay long enough to prove that you will try, no matter what. And maybe…" Cecil snickered, "I can teach you a thing or two about fighting."

Will met The other teen's eye for a moment before chuckling, "That'd be great." He smiled softly, "Thank you."

"No problem, now, "Cecil swilled Will around, "what direction do you live in?"

Will laughed and started toward his house, Cecil right alongside him. They walked for a mile or so, just talking and laughing before Cecil split off to go back to his room at a cheap inn. Will picked up the pace slightly, reaching the family home just a few minutes later.

His father was out treating a patient and his mother was watering the plants. It was already the close of day and, exhausted from a full day of sparring, Will kicked off his boots and fell into bed.

He would wake up hungry.

* * *

 **Welcome to my newest AU! I'm doing this as a multichapter fic for NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month), although I am very behind on that. I've already got this whole thing planned out and on paper (well, google doc), but not just in my head. Hopefully this thing will go better than Doctor and di Angelo.**

 **Anywho, thank you all so much for reading! Review, faves, follows are much appreciated as well. I love all of you so much and hope you each have a wonderful day!**

 **And no worries-Nico will be entering in soon enough.**

 **:D**


End file.
